


You Should Know that I Know

by Ghostsdontdie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Corporate, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, Corporate Espionage, F/M, Pregnancy, Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy, change in rating, new tags may be added with every chapter, please mind the tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2018-12-17 05:51:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11845260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostsdontdie/pseuds/Ghostsdontdie
Summary: Kira's secret has been revealed, now what will Ren do with her?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I do not know how long this would be or when I will update it, but I hope you enjoy it!

Kira Émile was an intern at First Order Industries. She was twenty-two, resourceful and clever, but rather solitary by nature. And that was it for most people. They did not feel the need to know more about their co-worker, but treated her with respect all the same. And that was the way she preferred it. Because she wasn’t really just an intern. In secret, she was Rey Kenobi who worked for Organa Enterprise. She was a corporate spy.

Now she knew what would happen if she were caught. That her life (or what excuse of a life) she had would be ruined, and that it would be a black mark to follow her for the rest of her life, even after she’d get out of prison. But the money they offered wasn’t half bad, and with student loans and no family to support her, she’d figured she’d stop as soon as her debts were paid. After all, she couldn’t exactly hand out business cards for her position, could she?  
***  
He thought she looked familiar the first time he saw her. He was in the middle of the lobby of his building, and in walked the brown-haired girl with the hazel eyes that immediately captured him, and completely forgot about the call he was in the middle of taking, and his phone dropped to the ground. Fortunately, it didn’t break, and she didn’t seem to even notice him. She just walked right by him to the front desk, unaware that the new owner of First Order Industries was completely smitten with her. 

Now he knew it was unprofessional to spy on his own employees. But he had to know her, and while he wouldn’t go down to the floor because it would cause suspicion, he could look her up and find out as much as he could about her. Unfortunately, there was very little he could find on her that wasn’t on company record. So he got a PI. And it broke his heart to know she was lying to him on two folds. One, she was a Kenobi. She faked an identity to enter this company, and was the descendent of his Grandfather’s traitorous mentor. And the second, that she was handing out information to his mother’s company. How did they even continue to hurt him despite never seeing him? 

At first he was furious, and wanted to call the police immediately. But then he realized he had perfect blackmail material over her.  
Oh yes, he thought, now is the time to finally meet the infamous Rey Kenobi.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Ren finally confronts Rey, and makes her an offer she really cannot refuse...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's hoping you like it.

Rey’s day started mildly well. It was a Friday, she got a fresh bagel for breakfast and she was still a couple of minutes early for work. Her team listened to her, despite being significantly younger than them, and she was able to complete her individual work without a supervisor constantly looking over her shoulder. Things were looking alright until the meek ginger told her five minutes before her shift ended that she was needed in Mr. Ren’s office.

She tried to keep her breathing under control, and stay as calm as possible. If they knew, she would calmly deny it, and if they showed her proof, still deny it and hope Organa Enterprise would give her a decent lawyer. By the time she arrived to his office, she had her poker face ready and had calmed her nerves sufficiently. But she still doesn’t know what’s in store for her. 

Mr. Ren wasn’t looking at her, instead at the papers on his desk.

“Please, have a seat Ms. Émile,” he said, his voice deep and soft, “I’ll speak to you in a moment.”

She sat in the metal chair in front of his office. It was cold to the touch, and she shivered despite herself. Ren sighed, then closed his folder.

“I am in a very difficult position, Ms. Émile,” he said, “do you know why?”

“No, Mr. Ren”, She answered.

“Is that right? Does the name Kenobi mean anything to you?” He asked.

“No, it does not,” She answered quickly but calmly. He slowly got out of his seat, buttoned up his blazer and walked towards her.

“That’s strange, because there’s a woman that I’ve seen a photo of by the name of Rey Kenobi who looks just like you, is born in the same city as you, and is just as alone as you.” As he said this he stood just above her, and gently pulled her wrists to his chest. 

“It’s a shame,” he said, “I was going to ask her to dine with me.”

“Excuse me?” Rey said, standing up and trying to pull her wrists away, but his grip tightened.

“I would press charges against her, and fire her immediately,” he said, “but I’d much rather take her to dinner.” There was a pause.

“What would dinner mean for you?” She asked.

“I’d take her home, feed her a wonderful dinner and the best drinks, and I’d let her go on her way. Unless of course she wanted to stay.” He said, leaning into her right ear, pressing her body against his. Rey slowly exhaled, and it took every bit of self-control Ren had not to take her now. He slowly opened his hands, and backed away from her.

“When,” she said, her voice breathier than it should be, “would that dinner take place?” Ren smirked.

“We could leave right now,” he said, opening his door and picking up his briefcase. He raised his hand to her. 

“Shall we Miss Kenobi?” He asked. Rey knew it was dangerous to trust his man. He could hurt her in any way thinkable and she wouldn’t be able to report him without him telling everyone her secret as well. And the powerful are never really held accountable, whereas she’d go to prison rather quickly and for a long time. Or he would continue to blackmail her forever. 

But she felt she could trust him, for some strange reason, and while scared, she was also curious. One dinner wouldn’t hurt her. So she took his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, a dinner that gets uncomfortable in multiple ways...  
> Please comment and subscribe. See you next time!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner is served, and the fun begins!

She wasn’t surprised at the shiny black sports car, or impressed. She wasn’t impressed of surprised that he would open the door for her as a perfect gentleman would, but later on suddenly go fast just to scare her. But if there was one thing she was stunned by, it was his home. 

Surprisingly, Ren did not live in the city, and it took them a while to arrive. By that time the sky was completely dark, and Rey was starting to get worried that maybe he was looking for a way to dispose of a body rather than taking her for dinner. But then she saw the mansion.

To say it was large would be the understatement of the year. Rey had no idea that he would be the type to live in a manor rather than a penthouse, but she certainly wasn’t going to complain. Grey stoned and tall, it almost looked like a small castle as it stood menacingly above the estate. She didn’t even realize that she was gaping until Ren got out from his car, opened her door, and smirked, holding out his hand to her. She blushed as she took his hand.

He led her up the steps of his home, and she kept her head down the entire time, careful to make sure she didn’t trip. But to be honest, she did so to avoid looking at him. There was desire in his gaze that made her anxious, and she wanted to avoid it as much as possible.  
When he opened the door for her she was in awe of the interior. A large spiral staircase started at the center, on top of a marble floor, with a detailed rug just below a gorgeous chandelier. The walls are white, and there were paintings all the way down to the kitchen. But if Rey was taken by any of them, it was the last one.  
It was of a woman, deceased, with her eyes closed and wearing a blue dress, with flowers in her hair and a small necklace in her hand. Whilst incredibly beautiful, it felt even more sad.  
“That was my grandmother,” Ren said, pressing closely to her. “She died in childbirth.” Rey looked up at him.  
“I’m sorry,” she said. He nodded, then tugged her along, having still not let go of her hand.  
The kitchen, much like the rest of the house, was remarkable. Granite countertops, a stainless steel fridge that was at least six feet tall and three feet wide, all modern but still somehow elegant and in keeping with the rest of the house. Rey sat down, while Ren got everything out. He brought out a bottle of wine, two steaks and a side of some sort of salad. He served her and poured her glass.

“I’m sorry if you don’t like it, I wasn’t sure what you might want.” He said. She smiled.

“It’s better than a cell, that’s for sure,” she answered, and lost no time cutting her steak and taking a bite.

“So how does one end up in your position anyway?” He asked. “Where do you apply to be a corporate spy?” She snickered.

“I am not going to admit to anything. But let’s say that you have always been a gifted liar. And you’ve stolen to survive, and enjoyed the thrill of it, the pleasure in tricking others, who because they already have all they could want, look down on you who fights tooth and nail for scraps. Then, offering your services to get ahead of all the rest. Because you found someone who like you, cares more about themselves than the rules. And you prove to them your own worth within their enterprise, taking things from their own employees, and then you’ve graduated to go on to the real world. And voila, there it is, your master thief. Up until she was spotted. So what gave her away?” She asked, resuming her meal. Ren took a deep breath and answered.

“I did not send a PI to trail you because I suspected you. I did so because I saw you and I was afraid to talk to you.” Rey was so appalled she almost chocked on her wine.

“You do realize that is incredibly awful right? To spy on someone for a reason like that. What would have been the harm in talking to me?” She asked angrily.

“I don’t know; I was just scared! And I could hardly talk to you without causing suspicion. Everyone would gossip about the two of us, and it would be hardly appropriate, would it?” He asked. There was a pause, then Rey looked away and giggled.

“If only either of us had done the ‘appropriate’ thing to do, we wouldn’t be making each other miserable, now would we?” She asked, and the two laughed.

“You’re not making me miserable Rey. This is better than any date I’ve been on. It helps that you’ve been open about just wanting money, most of my exes weren’t.” He said, and Rey felt a deep swell of pity for him. She raised her glass and said;

“Well, here is to never doing the appropriate thing to do and taking everything way to far.” Ben laughed and raised his glass, followed by a clank and drinking. 

“Well then,” Rey said, “I should be going.” She started to get up but Ren caught her hand.

“But we didn’t have dessert,” Ren said. He then went to go get something from the counter.

“Have you ever tried Tiramisu?” He asked. She shook her head. On the plate was a large slice of cake, with brown powder overtop with white filling and cake.

“Why did you only bring in one slice?” She asked. 

“I was hoping I could feed you,” he said. She nodded, not remembering when anyone had done such an intimate gesture for her. Ren took the fork, cut a tiny piece out, and slowly fed it to her. She moaned at the taste of it.

“You like it?” He whispered darkly. She nodded while still chewing. So he kept feeding her, until the cake was gone. She looked back at the plate.

“You should have had some too,” she said. He turned her chin to face him.

“I have something much sweeter here though, don’t I?” She understood what he was asking, and pressed her lips to his, before sliding her tongue into his mouth. After all, neither of them ever stopped at appropriate, so why stop now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never written anything sensual, so feedback and advice would be appreciated! Please comment, subscribe, and leave kudos. See you next time!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren does what he's wanted to do since the first time he laid eyes on her...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's just smut. Also be warned that I upped the rating to Explicit, and that new tags may be added with every chapter, so that I don't trigger anyone by mistake. Also this is the first smut fanfic I ever wrote, so constructive feedback would be appreciated. Enjoy!

Getting them up the stairs was hard to say the least. They didn’t stop kissing all the way up, careful enough to make it up without falling. As soon as they got to the bedroom he then Rey undressed. Ren started unbuttoning Rey’s blouse, and found that she was wearing a delightful white lace bra underneath. It was ironic how this little thief and spy could look so pure and innocent. 

“Do you like them?” She whispered. As a response, Ren dipped his head and mouthed at her breasts through the lace. She gasped, arching her back to allow him closer as he began to suck on one, then the other. He gently pushed her back onto the bed, and got rid of her skirt, happy to see a thong that matched the bra. And it was soaked, he discovered, as he slowly pulled them down, revealing a wet vulva that made his heart sing. So he planted little kisses between her thighs, up until he reached the center, and started licking up her pussy and sucking on her clit. 

Rey was breathing heavily, looking down at him from on the bed and between her legs. She never thought she would get to be worshipped in such a way, and she started yelling loudly, unable to stop herself. Kylo, Kylo, Kylo, she cried, her voice high pitched and desperate. Her hands found his hair and tugged so hard he worried she might rip it off. But then Ren suddenly stopped, and Rey whined.

“Do you want me in you Rey?” Ren asked, with a smirk in his voice. She whimpered.

“Say it then,” he demanded.

“Please,” she begged, “I want you in me Kylo. I want you to make me cum-” she was cut off when Ren suddenly kissed her and slid himself into her partway, in order to muffle her screams and subside the pain she found. Then gradually he worked himself into her, kissing her mouth as often as he could. They went faster and faster, until eventually Rey climaxed, Ren shortly after, cumming inside her in hot spurts. When he was finished, he slowly pulled out of her, and the two slowly came down from that high. Rey then turned to him:

“Was that sweet enough for you Mr. Ren?” She asked. He immediately grabbed her waist with both hands and slide her towards him.

“It was so sweet that nothing could ever compare to it, no one could ever compare to you,” he cupped her face and kissed her soundly, “so stay. Please.” It wasn’t even a question for her.

“Yes,” she answered, and the two slept soundly in each other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment, subscribe, and leave kudos. See you next time!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Ren talk things over the mourning after.

Typing the resignation letter felt easier than she thought it would. It’s not like they could mention how she still owes them some financial reports, or all the money she made under the table. And she doesn’t even have to put in a termination notice ahead of time. She’s sure Dameron will see it, and won’t be telling her another drop-off location on Sunday. She sends it and breathes a sigh of relief. While there are few who know of what she did, she thinks she’s covered her tracks well enough so that they cannot expose her.

Ren wakes up in the bed alone, and the first thing he feels is panic. Did she not want to stay with him? Did she not want him to? Or did she feel as if sex was expected of her? He didn’t want to use her. Sure, his methods for getting her attention were wrong, but he’d never force anyone to have sex with him. But then he hears a lovely voice at the door. 

“I hope I didn’t wake you. I just sent in my resignation letter, that’s all,” she said. She was wearing a t-shirt of his, and he was so tall it looked more like a dress. His heart was immediately filled with dread. Was she leaving him for good?

“Are you sure?” He asked, voice quivering. She walked towards him and sat on the bed.

“I can hardly go back to Organa Enterprise empty handed, and while having two incomes was awesome, I don’t think it’s realistic when you have to be law-abiding.” He breathed a sigh of relief. She chose to stay. She chose to stay on her own.

“And what about us?” He asks, eyes hopeful. 

“What about us? I mean, last night was incredible, but why would a man in your position even want me, especially beyond one-night?” Oh, he thinks to himself, she believes that he is above her? What a ridiculous thought. He takes her hands in his.

“From the moment I first saw you I was helpless. I couldn’t stop staring at the most breathtaking woman I had ever seen. And while love at first sight may be shallow, it happened to me, and last night was only a confirmation of what my heart already knew. I wanted you to feel wanted, because you looked at me without dollar signs in your eyes, and a charm that could only be real. I felt something I hadn’t felt in a while Rey. Hope. And you don’t have to feel the same way, but all I’m asking is for you to give me a chance.” He said, and waits for a response. Would all of this overwhelm her? She giggles and kisses him soundly. 

“Can the most breathtaking woman you have ever seen get some waffles please?” She asks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please subscribe, leave a comment, and kudos. See you soon!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected event takes place, and Rey doesn't know how to handle it...

It had been several weeks since the two had started dating, and Kylo Ren was quite happy with the way things were turning out. More often than not she spent the night with him, and while they didn’t have sex every night, it was great just to be in each other’s company. Rey told him about her abusive foster parent, and how she came to America to try to leave it all behind. He spoke of his parents always keeping him away like an explosive that could go off any minute. The more they talked, the more he felt as if there was a lessening of a burden on his shoulders, that finally he could allow himself to be vulnerable with another person because not only did he love her, he trusted her. Out of all the people in the world, he learned that he could trust a thief.

But one day, his faith was shattered. Rey didn’t go into work, and when he asked her supervisor, he said she called in sick. He tried calling her at least a dozen times, but she never answered. Then he decided to finally go to her apartment, work be damned. He knocked on her door, and a small young woman appeared, with black hair and a round face. 

“Hello?” She asked.

“Where’s Rey?” Kylo asked. On a regular day he wouldn’t have forgotten his manners, but he was too nervous to care.

“Rey is out. Who are you?” She asked, annoyed.

“I’m her boyfriend,” he said. “Do you know where she went, or when she’ll be back?” The woman’s eyes narrowed.

“If Rey wanted you to know those things, then she would have told you herself. Now leave.” She said, and shut the door as quick as she could. Ren felt rejected. How could she do this to him? After all he shared with her? How long could he tell her he loved her before she believed him, or did she never even care to begin with?

Rose then went to go check on her roommate. She was worried about Rey, and hoped that she would have agreed with her decision to send the man at the door away. Rey was crying her eyes out, and was sitting in her bed for the past hour. She knocked at the door.

“Rey? Rey, there was a man at the door claiming to be your boyfriend. I sent him away though, because you said you wanted to be left alone. But can you at least tell me what’s going on?” Rose asked. Rey wiped her tears.

“I’m… I’m-pregnant.” She said, in a hoarse whisper, but Rose understood when she saw the test in her hands.

“What are you going to do?” Rose said, approaching her.

“I-don’t… I don’t know,” Rey said, wiping her eyes. “I do want this baby, but I don’t think I’m ready to be a mom.”

“Is it his? Your boyfriend’s? Or is it someone else’s, and that’s why you’re avoiding him?” Rose asked, sitting with her on the bed.

“No, it’s his… but I don’t know his well enough to know if he’d be a good father, or that he wouldn’t accuse me of having his kid just to get his money.” Rey answered. Rose put her hands on her shoulders and hugged her.

“Whatever happens, know you have friends, ok? You don’t have to face it all alone.” She said, and Rey took comfort in her words.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Ren meet again, and have a very important talk...

Two days had passed and Rey knew she had to go back to work soon, and that when she did, Ren would be waiting for her. And sure enough, not ten minutes into her shift, the ginger names Hux tells her to go to Ren’s office. She doesn’t yet know how to tell him, only that he has a right to know but she doesn’t want to tell him all the same. 

He glares at her as he opens the door. There’s not so much anger in his gaze as disappointment, and she can’t tell which would be worse.

When he closes the door, she doesn’t make eye contact with him, just stands in front of the desk. She doesn’t even realize that he is right in front of her until he wraps his left arm around her waist and pulls her tight to him. Then he tilts her chin up to him.

“Did you think I would leave you be?” He asked, fury in his words, hands gripping her arms.

“You are not entitled to me.” She said, angry at his implications.

“I asked for so little. If you were ill, I expected you to tell me. I expected you to answer my calls. I expected you to be the slightest bit considerate to someone who loves you, but apparently you clearly did not care enough.” He growled. “So what made you feel so ill that you ignore me for two days?”

“I’m pregnant,” she says quickly, and attempts to get out of his grasp, but it only tightens.

“What did you say?” He asked, his face turning from anger to shock.

“I’m eight weeks along.” She said, and he lets her go. He starts pacing back and forth in the room, rubbing his hair. 

“I don’t want any money; I just want to keep custody of the baby.” She says. Ren turns to her.

“You think I would take our baby away from you?” He asked.

“I’m a criminal who never had any parents to learn from. You’re a wealthy man who is a lot older and has a reputation to keep in check. It would make more sense that you wouldn’t want your child around its damaged mother.” She said.

“Rey, I would have no one else be the mother of my baby.” He said. “Regardless of your past, I love you. The only future I want is one with you and our baby.” Rey started sniffling despite herself.

“I didn’t think… I didn’t think anyone would really want me,” she whispered, and Ren wrapped his arms around her. 

“I will always want you,” He said, and kissed her deeply, as his hands started to roam her body.

“Here?” She asked, breaking the kiss. He nodded and pressed a button on his desk that closed all the blinds in his office. 

“Strip and go to the desk. Bend over,” he said, “and don’t touch yourself.” Rey took off her clothes, went to his desk and bent over it. She was excited about what he had in mind. He went behind her and put her hand over her mouth. Then he spanked her ass. Her squeal was muffled by his hand.

“You need to take your punishment, Rey,” he said, “you’ve been so naughty.” His finger traced her inner folds, and she moaned into his hand. He continued to spank her, changing places slightly every time. Her ass burned in a good way, and when he stopped punishing her and rubbed her bottom with his hands.

“Oooohhh…” she said, feeling his cool hands on her bottom. Then his finger entered her, and she whimpered. He slid in and out of her faster and faster, and when he added a second finger and started scissoring her she started moaning and panting.

“Please Kylo, please I need you in me,” she whined. Then she heard his zipper and belt, and felt the tip of his cock slide against her folds, then pushed all the way inside her. She gasped, and Kylo wrapped his hands around her, holding her breast in his hands as he worked his way in and out of her. They were both moaning, and rutted against each other until Rey climaxed, and Ren soon after, cumming inside her. It took them a moment to catch their breath. Rey then went to go pick up her clothes, Ren went to go clean his desk.

“So,” she said giggling, “we’ll see each other after work?” Ren then walked towards her and picked her up.

“Nope, I’m taking you home now. We need to make our nursery room,” Ren said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: fluff and a bit of drama. Please comment, subscribe, and leave kudos. See you next time!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey gets an unexpected call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is super short, but I have plans for more of the story going forward. I hope you enjoy it!

Four months later…  
They knew that their relationship wasn’t a secret from the people in the First Order. But they didn’t realise that some asshole, (probably Hux), would sell their story to the papers, and soon enough every news outlet was gossiping about Mr. Ren and his new mistress. Rey herself did not care for it, and Ren made sure that they came and left work together, so he could protect her from horrible journalists and photographers who wouldn’t take no for an answer. 

But they navigated all of that, and this new life, Rey realized, would be forever. But so long as Ren kept his calm, she was sure she could handle it as well. 

One Saturday morning though, they both woke up to the sound of a phone ringing non-stop. Rey rubbed her eyes, feeling groggy. It was hard enough to get a good night’s rest while pregnant, and she didn’t want a wake-up call. She reached for her phone and accepted the call without reading the name on it, as Kylo slowly got out of bed and headed to the bathroom.

“Hello,” she mumbles.

“Ms. Rey Kenobi?” A woman asks. 

“Yes?” She says.

“Ms. Rey Kenobi, this is Leia Organa. I would like to request your help,” she says.

“With what?” Rey says, wondering why this conversation could not wait until a weekday. 

“With my son,” She says. “I need you to help me meet my son” a pause, as if she doesn’t want to say the words, “Kylo Ren”.

“Excuse me?” She asked. “Why can’t you contact him directly?”

“Kylo doesn’t want to speak to me, despite all my efforts to try to reach him. I need you to give me the opportunity.” Leia answered.

“Do you expect me to set him up?” Rey asked. “From what I’ve gathered your son doesn’t like you Mrs. Organa.” As she said this Ren got out of the bathroom, Rey being oblivious to the fact.

“I am asking you to speak to him. Please. As someone who is going to be a mother, know that one of the worst feelings in the world is being separated from your child, and that nothing can soothe that ache.” The mother’s words touched Rey. She sighed.

“Alright, I’ll speak with him.” She said. 

“Thank you. Goodbye Ms. Kenobi,” Leia said and hung up and Rey sighed.

“What did she want?” He asked.

“What every mother wants. To see her child,” Rey said. Kylo sighed. 

“She had many opportunities too, and never bothered to before. Why should I let her in now?” He asked, sitting back down on the bed.

“Because you miss her. And I think she may regret not being there more than you think.” Rey answered. Kylo sighed.

“I’ll… I’ll think about it,” he said, as he slowly raised her arms up and lead her to the bathroom. “Come on, let’s take a bath together.” He said, kissing her forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How's Leia going to see Ben? Will she see Ben? (Spoiler Alert: she will).  
> Please comment, subscribe, and leave kudos. Thank you for reading, and see you soon!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Ben discuss their future, and what needs to be done soon

“So how long are you going to keep working, instead of letting me take care of everything?” He asked, as he gave Rey a massage while they were watching TV on the couch. Rey sighed. They’d been having this conversation a lot lately. Rey wanted to take a maternity leave but work as long as she could before the baby would come, and not outright leave her job as Ren had been asking her to.

“I don’t want to start my maternity leave just yet; I can still work for a little bit longer.” She turned to him. “Why do you keep asking? Don’t you like having me around at work?”

“I love having you around. It’s just that you work so hard Rey, I wish I could just make things easier for you, you know? Also the stress might be bad for the baby. You should be enjoying the peace while it lasts.” He says, wrapping his arms around her. He rubs his nose with hers and she almost breaks her resolve because she loves him so much.

“I have an idea. How about I start my maternity leave early, and we invite your mother over for dinner?” She asks, and he immediately groans, and starts to kiss down her neck.

“How about something else instead?” He says between kisses. “A vacation, a new car, a puppy-”

“Don’t you try to bribe me Mr. Ren…” Rey said giggling. 

“If you’re going to ask me to invite my mother into my home, I want something greater from you in return.” He says, rubbing her belly.

“Meaning what?” She says, smiling up at him.

“If I do this, you’ll leave your job at First Order Industries, at least so long as we are together.” Ren said. Rey frowned. Ren wouldn’t fire her, he wanted her to leave on her own. 

“I don’t want to lose my independence Ren. Becoming a house wife is not what I want in life.” She said. Ren sighed.

“How about you start your maternity leave now, and it lasts until a full-year after the baby is born. Deal?” He said, stroking her face. Rey beamed up at him, relieved that they could put this issue to rest finally.

“Deal.” She said, and he leaned in to kiss her softly. The mother of his child, the woman who stole his heart, and the only person in the world he’d do anything for.


End file.
